The Leprosy Research Support and Maintenance of an Armadillo Colony interagency agreement provides standardized research reagents to investigators worldwide to assist in the development of skin test antigens used to detect leprosy. The contract also provides researchers with quality controlled Mycobacterium leprae reagents, which include whole cells, cell fractions, nucleic acids, and post-genomic reagents. It also supports feasibility studies of M. leprae antigens to assess their potential to elicit immune reactions suitable for the development of new diagnostics. Also supports collaborative research to continuously improve biochemical, microbiological and immunological models for leprosy research in an effort to provide the most up-to-date resource and expertise for mycobacterial researchers.